


Bring It!

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Established rlship short dribbles [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Boyfriend banter that leads to Mickey proving he's always ready for Ian's nine inches.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliensister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Bring it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544324) by [Mic_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_key/pseuds/Mic_key)



> this came up because of the new hair Cameron has for his new movie. (Long brown hair for those who haven't seen the photos yet) kind of like Hobo Mickey in season 7 minus the beard. ha ha haa  
> So, Melissa and I were role playing on the facebook group _Let's be shameless...shamelessly_. she was Mickey, i was Ian. And of course i couldn't let our exchange go to waste so here's a short sum'sum'  
>  so, Aliensister thanks for inspiring this....

Ian is enjoying a bowl of cereal sited at the Gallagher kitchen table with the house all to himself. It's strangely quiet. He doesn’t like it, seeing as he grew up around all the noise. He bites another spoonful of the milky sweetness and chews slowly. What time was Mickey getting home? He was only at the Alibi but Ian was already missing him. Today morning Debbie had gotten this idea to see how Ian looked like when he didn’t have red hair and so they’d dyed it a dark shade of brown. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the outcome. He would have dyed it back, but he wanted to hear what Mickey thought first.

As if on cue, his boyfriend comes walking in through the back door. He shrugs off his jacket and turns to look at Ian. A deep frown forms on his face, his eyebrows drawn together and Ian just looks at his boyfriend expectantly.  

“Why the fuck is your hair _not red?_ I don’t like it.” Is the first thing Mickey says.

“I thought I could use a change, you sure you don’t like it? Here, look again.” Ian gets up and walks towards him. He ducks his head so Mickey can get a good look.

“Dammit fire crotch, no.” Mickey immediately shuts it down. He then smirks. “I don’t mind the length though, I love when i put it into some good use.”

“Hmm,” Ian holds both of Mickey's cheeks and plants a chaste kiss on his mouth. “You know I'd do anything for you so I guess I'll turn it back. But on one condition.”

Mickey glares at him and walks further into the kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls out a beer. “What sought of bullshit is this? What, you gonna make me throw out my Hawaiian shirt? ‘Cause it ain’t happening, I look fucking hot in that thing.”

“First of all, all I wanted was a selfie. You me, and this new long hair.” Ian pets it with a smile that earns him a scrawl. “Second, you're the only one who thinks you look good in that shirt. I prefer it when you’re wearing that suit. You know, the birthday suit?”

“Aye, fuck you Gallagher! Everyone thinks I look hot in that shirt. And what fucking birthday suit?” Ian waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh. Well, still… fuck you Gallagher!” Mickey tilts back the bottle and drinks half the beer.

Ian walks towards him so he's standing behind his boyfriend. “You sure you want me to fuck you right now? ‘Cause we went like five rounds last night. Are you sure you’re not sore? ‘Cause I'm ready to go!” He presses his crotch against Mickey's ass.

“You fucking calling me soft? What the fuck? I can take what the fuck ever you can put out bitch!”

“Look at you,” Ian breathes already getting hard. “all defensive. You talk a big game, care to prove it?”

Mickey puts down the bottle and turns around. He smirks at Ian challengingly. “Fucking bring it.”

“Oh, it’s on.”

Ian steps back as they both undress in a rush, trying to get naked as fast as possible. Mickey is not a little bitch he can take Ian's big cock all day every day. And he's about to prove it. Ian on the other hand loves when he riles Mickey up, getting him all hot and bothered. As soon as they're fully naked Ian turns Mickey back around.

“Hands on the counter.” Mickey does as told. He tries not to cry out when he feels Ian pat his butt cheeks before diving in with his tongue.

“Gonna get you ready.” Ian says his voice heavy with arousal. “Then I'm taking you right here, on the counter top.” He finishes then goes back to making Mickey moan and curse before releasing a happy sigh.

Today is a good day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asante sana for reading. Kudos and commets highly appreciated.  
> feel free to join us on the group if you're on fb!!!


End file.
